


Worth It

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Begging, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gen, Grinding, Punishment, Sex, Shameless Smut, Showing Off, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, all day teasing, from behind, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Steve like to tease reader but can he handle being the one who's teased?





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

From waking up Y/N had he distinct gnawing feeling that today was going to be a long day. She woke early to find her bed empty and uninviting and so she rose lazily and padded to the bathroom for a shower. Once dressed she grabbed her laptop and hen descended the stairs in search of life only to find most of the complex deserted. She met Bruce in the kitchen who made her some toast and informed her that Steve was training with Bucky in the complex training room. After thanking him she headed across the open plan building to the warehouse-like training room in search of her boyfriend.

The training room was visible from almost every angle, each wall lined with mostly glass and as she approached the western door she found him on the mat sparing with Bucky. Y/N observed quietly the two men jabbed and jived, ducking out of each other’s way when needed. She slid in quietly though the pairs well-trained ears noticed her straight away, their heads turning at the noise, a warm smile spreading across Steve’s face. Seizing the opportunity Bucky tackled Steve, sticking his foot behind Steve’s heel and toppling him to the ground and locking his head with his metal arm. 

Y/N chuckled as Steve struggled in the friendly hold as Bucky tried to coax him to tap out. As the two roughhoused she moved to her favourite spot in the training room and sat down, back against the wall, and then brought out her laptop setting herself up for work. Once free Steve jogged over a beaming smile on his face which she returned as he squatted in front of her leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek. 

‘Hey darlin’,’ said Steve.  
‘Hey yourself,’ she said, smiling at his sweaty demeanour, ‘What time did you get up this morning? You were gone when I woke up.’  
‘5? I erm...couldn’t sleep and I know, I know,’ Steve said waving off the scolding sentence that threatened to escape her lips, ‘I know I you always say wake you up if I’m having trouble but you looked too peaceful so I went downstairs and had something to eat anyway bumped into Buck and we decided to put in some training before we had to go to meetings and what not.’  
‘Yeah not that he’s fit for anything I mean the kid can’t even pin me on the man,’ Bucky called, stringing up a punching bag across the draughty hall.  
‘That was a dirty tackle and you know it,’ Steve replied over his shoulder with a laugh. 

Steve turned back to Y/N and rolled his eyes before kissing her again and then standing ready to recommence. Y/N watched him for a minute and then set up the work on her laptop and got to it. They often did this. Steve would come down to spar with someone or train and Y/N would bring her work downstairs to be close to him. Steve liked having her near but they were content with doing their own thing. 

Y/N worked for a while but soon found that the grunting and the sounds of fighting started to draw her from her work. She found her eyes drifting from her document to Steve’s figure that was working hard against the bag Bucky was holding steady. 

Steve’s tight white T-shirt clung to his sculpted back, his muscles enunciated against the damp fabric. Her eyes flicked back down to her work but were promptly drawn back up as the soft grunts travelled through the air and landed in her ears. The sound made her heart flutter and a damp heat burn in her bottom half which made her squirm in her seat on the floor. Her eyes left Steve’s pert bum and locked with Bucky’s for a small second and he smirked. This interaction caused a blush to immediately creep up her neck and her eyes to dart back down to her laptop screen. Bucky chuckled and leant forward to his best friend, whispering things in a voice that Y/N couldn’t hear.

Steve threw a smug luck over his shoulder and caught Y/N’s eyes just for a second, causing her cheeks to flush dark crimson. At that moment FRIDAY's monotone voice rang through the room announcing, ‘Miss Y/N, Mr Stark is waiting for you in the laboratory with Mr Banner.’  
‘Tell him I’ll be right there FRIDAY,’ Y/N replied, hastily gathering her things and raising herself up from her spot on the floor. At this disturbance, Steve stopped his training for a minute turning to look at her. As she waved goodbye Steve winked at her, causing a blush to reappear. He’d rattled her and so smirked as she did.

Y/N couldn’t help but curse him for having such an effect on her.

Y/N arrived at the large lab quickly where she was swiftly bombarded by Tony and Bruce for her ideas on the project they’d been working recently. They worked at a pace for a good few hours, the ideas and changes flowing steadily. Bruce and Tony worked well together but they often had no common sense, pushing on without thinking of consequences or a better way. Y/N was a calming, logical influence.

Late in the afternoon, Steve came through the sliding glass door and into the lab.  
‘Hey Steve,’ Bruce greeted as he entered, causing the others to look up from their work.  
‘Hey Bruce, I’m just here to see- ‘  
‘Hi sweetheart,’ Tony chuckled, as Steve moved towards Y/N, rolling his eyes, ‘What you’re saying it’s not me you’ve come to see and lightly fondle. Well colour me surprised,’ Tony teased, ducking as Y/N threw a pen in his direction.  
‘Get lost Tony,’ Y/N chuckled as Steve reached her desk and leant his arm against it, leaning down to press a quick kiss on her cheek.

‘Hey doll,’ Steve said, watching as she placed her pen down and looked up at him with a smile before her eyes flitted back down to her work.  
‘Hey,’ she replied.  
‘You alright?’  
‘Yeah, I’m fine. We’re just trying to get this part of the project done before Clint’s party tonight.’  
‘Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You sure you’re alright though?’ Steve asked, as Y/N moved out of her chair and stood so she could reach for something out of the cupboard behind her. Steve watched her as she bent over and his heart rate quickened just a tad. He moved behind her and caught her as she turned around, his arms encircling her waist. His hand came up to her forehead and pressed gently as if testing for a temperature. As she faced him her face fell into a confused yet amused expression as she said, ‘Yes Steve I’m alright, are you alright?’  
‘Of course, and I was just checking to see if you’re well, you seemed…flushed earlier,’ he said, his face lit with a shit-eating grin. Y/N looked down for a moment, catching onto his meaning and her mouth drew to a pursed position.

‘I’m fine,’ Y/N said curtly, hoping he’d drop this joke.  
‘Good, good,’ Steve replied, ‘I mean I’m no doctor like…hey Bruce can I get your opinion,’ Steve called over his shoulder, catching Bruce’s attention who now looked up a curious expression on his face as he lowered his glasses and nodded.  
‘Ignore him, Bruce he’s being an idiot,’ Y/N waved, hitting Steve’s chest as she said the word idiot.  
‘Hey, you could have a serious condition,’ Steve teased further.  
‘What’s this?’  
‘Nothing Tony,’ Y/N said, trying to nip this conversation in the bud.  
‘Oh, it’s nothing Tony, Y/N’s just a little under the weather.’  
‘Oh yeah?’  
‘I’m fine.’  
‘Yeah,’ Steve said, his voice cutting Y/N’s short, ‘If anything I’d say she was a little thirsty,’ Steve said with a small chuckle.  
‘Steve.’

Y/N looked at Steve who laughed loudly at her aggravated face. ‘Not funny Steve,’ Y/N muttered as Tony and Bruce watched them curiously, still not catching on to the joke. When the men went back to their work the two started talking again in a low tone.  
‘Hey, you’re the one who was getting all hot and bothered this morning.’  
‘I wasn’t all hot and bothered!’ Y/N said, slightly louder than she planned causing the guys to catch her eye and make her blush further.  
‘Whatever you say, princess,’ Steve said leaning down to place a kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room with a laugh. He loved to do this. Teasing her was one of his favourite past times as she did, after all, fall into his mocking ways all too easily and found herself becoming wound up quicker than a jack in the box.

She sat back down at her desk annoyed that she had allowed herself to become flustered this morning and allowing Steve to get in her head. At that point, Tony walked by her desk and muttered ‘Y’know if you two need a minute alone…’ and with a wink he walked off, chuckling to himself. A scowl fell on Y/N’s face. Even though he was her boyfriend having Tony mercilessly teasing her for hours about having the hots for Steve left Y/N in an unpleasant mood for the rest of the afternoon. After Tony left to help Pepper to set up for the party and Bruce headed to the library to research something in the quiet Y/N was finally free to do some work un-harassed.

Her work ran over though and soon she realised she was late for the party she rushed to her quarters the back way, avoiding all the main areas, and showered. She was wrapped in a towel wondering what to wear when she heard Steve’s voice chatting to someone on the landing. In a snap decision, she rummaged quickly through her closet and grabbed her favourite red dress before grabbing her makeup bag and locking herself back in the ensuite. 

Steve entered the bedroom and called out for her but she merely shouted that she’d be out soon and listened as he moved around the room seemingly getting changed. Steve lay on the bed ready for Y/N to appear but after a while, he became curious at how long she would be and after a quick knock on the door she informed him to leave her and head to the party first and she would join him soon. 

Steve was in the common area, sitting on the couches chatting to Nat and Bruce. The soft click of heels on tile drew their attention to the woman who was descending the staircase towards them. With long flowing hair and a tight red dress, Y/N moved towards them with ease, promptly knocking the air out of Steve. She looked stunning and any teasing he had given her today was seriously put to shame now. She’d gone all out, not that she wasn’t beautiful, it’s just that now she had upped her game. She'd done this to torture him and it was working.

Y/N moved gracefully through the room and greeted Bruce and Nat as she came to sit next to Steve, smiling smugly as she did so. Often, she would greet him with a kiss but now it was absent, though her hand did come to rest on his thigh, capturing his attention immediately. The night progressed from their and Steve found himself becoming increasingly lustful. The way she moved and all her actions got his blood flowing to all the right places, what was worse was that she knew the effect she was having on him and the small smirks she allowed herself when she knew only he was watching was driving him even crazier.

Steve tried to calm himself with a drink and was sat talking to Clint when he felt a body sidle up behind him and hand come to rest on his arms. Y/N smiled warmly at Steve before saying, ‘Happy Birthday Clint.’  
‘Thanks, Y/N and thanks for the gift you guys.’  
‘No problem, wait is that a baby?’ Y/N asked, gesturing at a harassed looking Laura, Clint’s wife, who had a child on her hip. Clint turned to look through the crowded room and then looked back at Y/N and chuckled, ‘Err yeah. I told her he’d be fine but she’s been worrying lately.’  
‘What about the other kids?’ Steve asked.  
‘They’re at her mom’s but she wanted the baby close. He’s still young enough that she doesn’t like leaving him with others overnight. Even if it is my birthday,’ he said, rolling his eyes slightly. Laura appeared at his side and kissed him on the cheek.

‘Hey hon,’ Clint greeted as the baby reached out for his father.  
‘Hey, look, can you take him?’ she asked, ‘I’ve got to pee.’  
‘Sure,’ Clint said, offering out his arms into which Laura placed his youngest boy. Clint looked at Nate in adoration but continued his conversation with Steve nevertheless though Y/N was distracted pulling funny faces at Nate.  
‘Can I hold him?’ Y/N asked and Clint nodded passing him over gently. Y/N held the baby in her arms and rocked him. He seemed content in there and started to fall asleep as she talked to the men. Y/N rubbed Nate’s back gently as he rested on her chest.  
Y/N was distracted but caught the end of the men’s conversation.

‘-I’ve got to say Y/N you look lovely tonight, right Steve?’ Clint said as Nate coughed gently in her ear. Steve nodded bashfully and Y/N smiled loving how awkward Steve was around her now, the bravado of before had disappeared. At this moment Laura returned and Nate was gently traded places, his drooping head now resting on Laura’s shoulder instead of Y/N’s.  
‘What have I missed?’ Laura asked, rocking Nate gently.  
‘I was just saying that Y/N looks nice tonight, doesn’t she honey?’ Clint asked smiling at his wife.  
‘Yes! I love this dress Y/N’  
‘Thanks, Laura! I love those shoes.’  
‘I got them half off and your hair I love how you- oh,’ Laura paused, a small smile hitting her features for a fraction of a second before being replaced by concern and embarrassment.  
‘What?’ Y/N asked concerned.  
‘Erm. Nothing. It’s just that I think Nate may have spit up in your hair a little.’  
All eyes fell on Y/N who was now trying to see the part of her hair that was suspected to have spittle in it.  
‘I am so sorry!’ Laura started but Y/N waved her off as the men chuckled to themselves. Grabbing a napkin off the bar she attempted to wipe it out before making her excuses and heading to the upstairs bathroom.

Once upstairs she grabbed a towel and dampened it, assessing the damage in the mirror and wiping the baby vomit out as best she could. She was distracted from her thoughts by a knock at the door as Steve popped his head in and then slipped in quickly coming to prop himself against the bathroom counter.

‘Don’t even start,’ she warned chuckling to herself. Steve raised his hand as if he wasn’t even going to say anything and the two of them soon fell into a fit of giggles. Once the spit-up was out of her hair Steve moved to stand behind her, his head resting on her shoulder observing them both in the mirror.  
‘You look gorgeous,’ he breathed heavily, making her smile.  
‘Even with baby sick in my hair?’ she asked, feeling his large hands trace her sides.  
‘Even with baby sick in your hair.’  
‘Now that’s love,’ she giggled as Steve mumbled in agreement, his mouth laying kisses on her now bare neck and shoulder. Y/N shuddered under the touch, the feelings from the morning stirring up again in her lower belly.

‘And it’s such a shame,’ Steve said between kisses, his hands teasing her thighs now.  
‘What’s such a shame?’ she asked breathily.  
‘You wearing this dress to tease me. Had me going good, couldn’t wait to get you all alone.’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Yeah and now little Nate has given us the chance to be all alone.’

‘What are you gonna do?’ she asked grinding back against the length she could feel becoming increasingly harder behind her, Steve held her hips as the moved and pressed kisses on her neck and up to her mouth as she turned to kiss him. Steve’s large hands trailed her body, leaving a tingling sensation where they went. His fingers moved around her back and felt for the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down, allowing it to drop quickly to the floor revealing her slip underneath. Steve groaned at the sight in the mirror and turned her around so he could have a better view. He kissed her once again, his mouth on her neck and chest as he manoeuvred her up onto the counter and hiked her slip above her knees. She was sat in front of him now and he leant forward, his tongue reaching her mouth and probing hers battling for dominance. As one hand pulled her against him the other dropped into her panties and moved through her wet folds before dipping into her entrance. Y/N shuddered at the contact, her juices had been flowing since this morning and the yearning she had done throughout the day was adding to her cause. Steve pulled his finger out and moved it up, tracing her clit gently as she palmed him through his slacks.

‘You thought you were so slick, didn’t you?’ he asked as Y/N writhed under his touch, ‘Thought you could tease me in your tight red dress, drive me crazy?’  
As he hit the right spot she ground down against his hand but Steve pulled away, Y/N whimpered slightly as he asked, ‘What do you want me to do princess?’  
In a low breathy voice, she replied, ‘Fuck me.’  
‘Ask nicely,’ he said sternly, the sight of her whimpering for him making his dick even harder.  
‘Will you fuck me?’ she asked quietly, reaching forward to feel him again through the layers, Steve moved in closer, so his mouth was next to her ear and whispered in a sultry tone.  
‘Beg me doll.’  
‘Steve, please fuck me.’

And that was all he needed to hear. Pulling her from the counter he moved her so she was stood with her back to him and then bent her over the counter. Hiking her slip back up he unbuckled himself and removed his layers down to his knees. Teasing her slit with his head he then eased in, filling her to the base. She moaned as he moved adjusting to his length at this angle. Steve moved slowly and the gained speed, soon pounding into her. He watched her face fill with ecstasy as he reached around and played with her clit once again. Pulling her leg up on the counter allowed him to go deeper, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. Steve pulled Y/N towards him, kissing her from behind once again. Y/N could feel the coil reeling in her belly.  
‘Fucking hell Y/N,’ Steve grunted, his hips stuttering as he moved now.  
‘Steve,’ she squealed as he took a nipple between his fingertips and rolled it slightly.  
‘Come for me sweetheart,’ Steve cooed, placing his fingers back on her clit. The coil snapped in Y/N and white-hot pleasure flooded through her body causing her walls to flutter around Steve’s hard length.

Steve thrust a few more times before he hit his peak too and climaxed. His movements slowed and the two of them stood there in watching each other in the afterglow as he pulled out. Y/N fixed her slip before grabbing her dress off the floor as Steve buckled himself back into his pants. Her hair was in disarray and her lipstick was now smudged around her lips, the flawless look she had put together now haphazard and dishevelled.

‘That’s what you get for being a tease,’ Steve murmured into her ear as he stood behind her. Y/N observed the pain in the mirror, chuckling as she noticed is state of disarray was just as bad as hers.  
‘Worth it.


End file.
